Ill Ilah
Ill Ilah is an antagonist of the anime and manga Magi. It is the god that Al-Thamen worships. Personality Initially as a white creature that appeared in the sky, Ilah was a god that believed that every life form that it creates already had a fate that it could not escape. But when Solomon took the last piece on magoi from Ilah to replace it as god, Ilah turned black. As a black creature it only desires to take back the magoi from all living creatures in Alma Torran and Earth. Abilities As the god of Magi, Ilah has unlimited powers and can create any forms of life and can remove them at will. After Ilah turned black, it has the ability to remove the magoi from all forms of life and turn the sun black. There is absolutely no way to fight Ilah as it is invincible. The only way to stop Ilah is to stop the "medium" from making it descend on the Earth. But after the events of the Magnostadt arc, Aladdin states that if Ilah returns it will harder to stop it as it will descend upon the Earth at a faster rate. History Past (Alma Torran Arc) Ill Illah was the creator of the world where Alma Torran existed. It created many intelligent life forms on that planet. After many years, Ilah decides to chose the humans as the superiors beings and gave them magoi. Over the years David Jehoahaz Abraham has been taking magoi from Ilah to complete his plan to replace god himself which weakened Ilah. After David's death Solomon and his comrades traveled to the dimensional space where Ilah lies and it told them that everyone was trapped in their own fate that they cannot escape. After disagreeing with Ilah, Solomon decides to take the last remaining magoi from Ilah basically "killing" it in the process and turning it black. Not wanting to agree to Solomon's idea of splitting magoi among all the life forms in their world, Arba decided to betray Solomon and created Al-Thamen to bring back Ilah. After Ilah's descent on the world of Alma Torran, it took all the life from everything in their world (with the exception of Solomon, Ugo, and a large group that was protected by Solomon) leaving their world as a dark desolant wasteland. Ilah along with the members of Al-Thamen was sealed in a completely different dimension at the cost of Solomon's life. Magnostadt Arc Ilah appeared once again after Matal Mogamett was made into the "medium" by his hatred of humanity and the goi. Mogamett was able to overcome his hatred of mankind therefore preventing the descent of Ilah and ruining Gyokuen Ren's plan. Trivia *Ill Ilah means black god. Ilah meaining a polytheistic god in Arabic where as Allah is the monotheistic god in Islam. *Ill Ilah is very similar to the Ten-Tailed Beast from Naruto. **Both are the objectives of the main antagonist group of their series. Al-Thamen in Magi and Akatsuki in Naruto. **Both are powerful gods of their stories. Category:Magi Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Supreme Beings Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Giant Monsters Category:Evil from the past Category:Mass Murderer Category:Cataclysm Category:Deities Category:Dark Forms Category:Bigger Bads Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Omnipotents Category:Asexual Category:Immortals Category:Life-Drainers Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Dimension Travelers